Delusional
by BellaRoguex
Summary: The VA characters are regular highschool students. But their situations are reversed; Christian is Rich and Famous, Lissa is lonely and has no friends but Rose .. Who has just returned from boarding school . What will happen when Rose meets the new star quarterback of the school? Dimitri Belikov c;
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this was just an idea I had. I wanted to put the VA characters in a regular high school and town but also wanted to put a twist on it. I switched their situations! Hope you like it, Please review so I can decide if I should continue or not. Thanks!**_

The smell of the ocean drifted into the cab as we raced by the sea side. The closer I came to home the more I could feel myself heat up and sweat. I was not looking forward to seeing Janine and I sure as hell wasn't looking forward to going back to school… but I couldn't wait to see Lisa. It was going to be amazing. I flew by the sign that said "Welcome to Riverside, California" I sighed and looked down at my sweaty hands . The sun was just setting as the Taxi driver started entering the suburban area of the city. I had to admit, I really did miss it here. The old Victorian Houses, The smell of freshly mowed lawns. Most of all I missed waking up living in front of a beautiful lake. Even if our house was tiny and had barely enough room for two people; the feeling of waking up to a lake in your backyard was... Well it was pretty amazing. All I had to wake up to in that awful boarding school Janine had sent me to was girls bickering about the bathroom and the smell of burnt toast. I recognised my street and immediately jerked up. The taxi driver stopped the car and I swear my legs got wobbly. Come on rose! Put your brave face on. I knew I couldn't look weak in front of her. And definitely not on my first day back.

I grabbed my bags from the driver and thanked him as I stepped onto the lawn of my small little cottage. There was no sign of my mother; I guess she forgot I was coming? I walked onto the front porch and pulled out my spare key. I opened the door to find…nothing. She wasn't here.

"Janine?" I called out but no answer. I put down my bags and walked over to the kitchen counter. There was a note.

"Be gone for a few days on work, hope you can feed yourself. Mom"

In my head I wondered how long ago that was put there. I sighed and plopped myself on the couch. Nothing had changed.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm on my phone. After almost smashing against a wall I finally decided to get up. It was still set to my alarm for boarding school so it was way too early to head to school. I realized that this might be a good thing. I hadn't changed out of my clothes and I probably looked like road kill. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I couldn't help thinking of what it would be like to return to Riverside High School. Who did Lisa hand out with all year? Does she have a new best friend? I felt selfish for feeling jealous of the idea.

After drying my hair and getting dressed I decided I better start walking to school. It wasn't far and I didn't mind the walk. I loved running. It was the only thing that made me feel like I was free.

_**Hope it wasn't too boring! Next chapter should be more exciting! Please let me know if you guys liked the idea of it! REVIEW! **___


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey there! Thank you guys so much for all the positive comments! I'm really glad you all liked the idea as much as I did, I hope you like the chapter and sorry for not having it up sooner. Working on the plot for this one, I want it to have a mystery/Romance feel to it hehe **_

It was just as I had remembered it, Warm and inviting. The school seemed like such a harmless and joyful place from the outside. Which was the irony in it I suppose; seeing as it was the opposite. It was like everyone decided they wanted to re-enact a typical teen high school movie. They had decided that's how high school was supposed to be. Divided into groups and ranked by everything about you; Your Skills, Looks, achievements, but above all, your family. And people like me and Lissa … well I think our families spoke for us more than anything. I mean it's not like we were ugly or untalented. We were just brought up differently to all the wealthy kids. Although I couldn't deny the beauty of the building itself, It was all built with the rest of the town, the architecture looked old but also in some way stylish. I decided to go straight to the library. If I was going to find Lissa before school started that's where she would be, plus I was freezing my sexy ass out here.

I stopped off at the office to grab my schedule and headed straight through the courtyard to the library. The school was buzzing with excitement because it was the first day. Most people seemed the remember me and stared gawking, shocked at my sudden return. And being Rose Hathaway, I stared right back. I am pretty sure nothing can make me uncomfortable. Besides, as soon as the first bell rung everyone would have heard of my return anyways. There was a mere 500 students that went here, gossip spread within minutes. I finally reached the library doors and as I pushed them open I felt the warm air wrap around me and my Goosebumps started to disappear. My eyes automatically searched for her, and I frowned when I couldn't see her huddled up in our usual spot in the corner.

"Are you lost or something?" I felt his voice come from behind me. I almost jumped three feet in the air. No one ever snuck up on me! I spun around immediately, his accent told me he was Russian or from somewhere in Europe. We both stood their studying each other for a moment, a smile spread across his face and he chuckled at my expression. He was stunning but it would probably be rude to drool.

"Even if I was, I don't think it would be too hard to figure out where I am" I suggested seeing as I was standing in a room full of books. He looked surprised at my answer. He hesitated before answering and continued to stare at me, shocked. "Now if you don't mind." I quickly squeezed past him and pushed the door open again and was hit by a gush of freezing cold.

"Wait!" He tugged on my arm, spinning me around "What is your name?" He looked so sincere. It was so odd for someone to have an interest in me. It almost pained me to think that he would regret even talking to me once he found out who I was. His hand still lingered on my arm and it was so warm and soft. I opened my mouth to answer but a voice stopped me.

"ROSE!?" I heard that familiar and comforting voice and quickly stepped away from him but not before winking. Might as well flirt while I had a chance right? I saw Lissa standing a few feet from me and I swear she had tears. She attacked me with a giant hug. Not that her skinny arms could fit around me "I missed you so much! How could you leave without saying anything? You could have called! Or Emailed! I thought you died! Why would you-"

"Lissa! Calm down!" I couldn't help laughing at her flustered face. "I just got back" She linked her arm with mine and continued scolding me for not telling her where I was. I couldn't help looking back at the library to see if he was still there. I wasn't surprised to see he wasn't.

The day went by quickly. I had fallen back into an old routine of reply to assholes with smart-ass comments and not paying attention in class. Talking to Lissa made all of it worth it though. I realized how much she was like a sister to me. Almost like the only family I had. I also realized she had pretty much stayed the same as I had left her, although she didn't stand up for herself as much as I did. We sat at our same table in the cafeteria. I couldn't help scanning the tabled for him and he wasn't too hard to miss. He was bigger than the other guys and he had tucked his hair back. My heart sank when I realized he was sitting with all the other popular guys. Half of them had insulted me already today. I leaned over to Lissa who was picking at her fruit salad

"Hey, what's that guy's name?" She looked up and tried to find who I was staring at. "The hot one sitting at the Royalty table?" Her eyes widened and she spat out

"Christian Ozera?!" She said it a bit louder than she intended to and we got a few weird looks. I was one of the people giving her weird looks.

"Umm, Ew? No. Why would I be using the term hot to describe Christian?" I hated him and his friends, unfortunately, seemed like my mystery man was one of them. And then it hit me. "Wait! Do you think his hot?!" I watched as her cheeks turned crimson red. I'm pretty sure my mouth couldn't go wider.

"I... uh… I think you mean Belikov, His new quarterback, His also dating Mia Rinaldi." With that name my heart sank even further.

"You know what they say girls. Speak of the devil and she shall appear" Her evil voice came from behind us. Why was everyone sneaking up on me today? I got ready to say something really clever. Well, I would have. If a tray full of food wasn't spilled all over me and Lissa.

"Welcome back Rose."

_**Hope you all liked it! It should get better as the plot thickens! Please review and let me know what you think x c: **_

_**-Bella**_


End file.
